<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you feel like flying... by genewilderkinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844273">When you feel like flying...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie'>genewilderkinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossover, Drowning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sarcasm, Veterans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different government agencies work together to solve a case, but Rossi and Tim have a problem getting along. Will they settle their differences?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Anthony DiNozzo/Jimmy Palmer, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Kevin Lynch, Timothy McGee &amp; Spencer Reid, Timothy McGee/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Text Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some chapters will be texts between the characters and their GC!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>P.Garcia added J.Palmer, A.Hotchner, E.Strauss, D.Rossi and 8 others</strong>
</p><p>N.Torres: hey Penny :)</p><p>P.Garcia: Nick, not the time sir &gt;:0</p><p>A.Hotchner: now that everyone's here...</p><p>E.Bishop: wait, Director Vance isn't here hold on-</p><p>
  <strong>E.Bishop added L.Vance</strong>
</p><p>L.Vance: thank you Ellie.</p><p>E.Bishop: :)</p><p>A.Hotchner: great, now everyone's here. @E.Strauss, why are we here?</p><p>J.Gibbs: ^ @L.Vance</p><p>E.Strauss: you all have been assigned to solve a case involving a missing veteran and his son. You all have past Veterans on your teams and you'd know what to do.</p><p>T.McGee: alright, that's fine :)</p><p>E.Strauss: good. @L.Vance and I will give you information once the BAU is at NCIS headquarters.</p><p>
  <strong>E.Strauss and L.Vance left the group.</strong>
</p><p>J.Sloane: alright let's liven up the chat rq- </p><p>
  <strong>J.Sloane changed their name to Jack😂</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A.Hotchner changed their name to Hotch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J.Jareau changed their name to JJ </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>E.Prentiss changed their name to Em⚘</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.Garcia changed their name to Garcia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>N.Torres changed their name to Nickelodeon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hotch changed D.Rossi's name to Dave</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garcia changed D.Morgan's name to Morgan💙</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>JJ changed S.Reid's name to Baby Genius</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby Genius changed T.McGee's name to Cousin</b>
</p><p>Nickelodeon: *shook* Tim you have a cousin??</p><p>Cousin: yes, Spencer is my cousin and he's my favorite. :)</p><p>Baby Genius: 💅🏾</p><p>
  <strong>E.Bishop changed their name to Elliebug</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J.Palmer changed their name to SlimJim</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J.Gibbs changed their name to JethroGibbs</strong>
</p><p>Hotch: should we introduce ourselves?</p><p>Baby Genius: sure :)</p><p>Elliebug: ^</p><p>SlimJim: ^</p><p>Nickelodeon: ^</p><p>Garcia: Nick you're a dumbass 😂</p><p>Em⚘: how do you know him @Garcia?</p><p>Garcia: he's a family friend. :)</p><p>Nickelodeon: 💅🏾💅🏾</p><p>Hotch: okay :) I'll start. I'm Aaron Hotchner of the BAU but call me Hotch :))</p><p>Em⚘: I'm Special Agent Emily Prentiss and it's nice to meet you.</p><p>Garcia: I'm the baddest bitch of all, Penelope Garcia, the technical analyst 😌</p><p>Nickelodeon: as she is a queen and do not put disrespect on her name 👏🏼💅🏾</p><p>Garcia: ^</p><p>Baby Genius: I'm Spencer Reid, but everyone here knows that lmao.</p><p>Elliebug: I'm Ellie Bishop :)</p><p>Nickelodeon: I'm Nick Torres, and like Spencer said, all y'all know me :)</p><p>Cousin: I'm Timothy McGee but call me Tim.</p><p>SlimJim: I'm Jimmy Palmer.</p><p>JethroGibbs: Jethro Gibbs, it's a pleasure to meet everyone.</p><p>Dave: I'm David Rossi, but call me Rossi.</p><p>Morgan💙: I'm Derek Morgan :)</p><p>JJ: I'm Jennifer Jareau, but I prefer JJ :))</p><p>Jack😂: and I'm Jack Sloane 😌</p><p>Hotch: okay, that's everyone. We're not too far from the hq, but who wants to go out for dinner? All on me and Dave :))</p><p>Nickelodeon: yes!!</p><p>SlimJim: sure! I hope Ducky'll be okay.</p><p>JethroGibbs: he will be Jimmy.</p><p>Cousin: hell yeah! Thanks @Hotch!!</p><p>Hotch: no problem @Cousin :))</p><p>Dave: ^^</p><p>Elliebug: you guys, chill. 😂😂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*not a full text chapter*</p><p>The BAU finally gets to meet the NCIS team.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These shows don't belong to me, only the missing veteran, the veteran's son and any other ocs belong to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The BAU arrived at NCIS headquarters and met with the NCIS team. Penelope, upon seeing Nick, hugged him and the others. Spencer first bumped Tim and they spoke with one another, before Gibbs cleared his throat. The four immediately stopped, paying attention to Gibbs. "Welcome to NCIS headquarters. Sorry the flight took so long." Bishop nods in agreement, "Yeah. We couldn't find Tony, and he usually helps us book flights." Hotch and his team looked confused before Spencer said to them, "they're talking about Anthony DiNozzo, he is an agent that works on the field as well." Penelope nods, "and he makes some good ass nachos, my mom sucked at that. And he's Italian." Nick agreed, "hell yeah. We also have our technical analyst, who is just as amazing as Penny." Just then, a tall man, a woman who looked goth, and a man who reminded the BAU of Spencer walked in. Gibbs introduced the BAU, "everyone, these are Anthony DiNozzo, Jimmy Palmer, Abby Sciuto. You three, this is the BAU." Abby and Jimmy waved at the others and hugged Spencer and Penelope. "You two look great!" Jimmy said and Abby nods, "yes, my platonic wife and my best buddy look good." Penelope said, "well, great minds think alike. And you two look just as good." Abby gave Jimmy a look that made the others nervous. Tony, on the other hand, looked relaxed, holding Jimmy by his waist. Penelope looked at him, and looked at Spencer, who nods. "Alright," he said to her, and continues, "Jimmy, you look very happy like something in your life happened, like an engagement or someone you know is having a baby." Emily joined in, "speaking of that, it seems as if Anthony looks calm, meaning he might've surprised him with something." "Jimmy, did you and Tony get engaged??" Ellie asked, looking at him.</p><p>Jimmy hesitated for a minute, and then broke out a huge smile, "Yes, we did!!" Penelope covers her mouth, saying, "Oh my god!!!" Ellie hugs him saying congratulations. The others do so as well. Penelope looked at Nick, "you and Tim are gonna be next, buddy-" Nick said, laughing, "hold on, amiga, we're gonna take it slow. Alright?" Penelope nods and laughs. "Alright," Hotch said, "let's go eat." Ellie whoops in joy and Nick and Spencer race, with Spencer yelling, "I call dibs!!!" "Hold it!" A voice said and everyone froze. Strauss and Vance stood in the middle of the bullpen. "Where are all of you going???" Strauss demanded before Vance butted in, "Erin, the gang's tired, and we should let them rest. They drove all day, we can tell them in the morning." Strauss nods, "fine. Go ahead." Spencer, who was closer to the door, said, "Catch me if you can, Nick!!" Nick, who was a bit shorter than most of the BAU and NCIS teams, panted and said, "alright, you win!" He grins at him and they get in the car.</p><p>
  <em>Time Skip</em>
</p><p>Everyone soon went home and the BAU went to their hotels. Hotch and Rossi took a suite, JJ and Emily took one, Penelope went to Nick and Tim's house, where she'd be staying with Spencer, and Morgan had his own suite. He wasn't tired, so he texted the GC.</p><p>
  <em>9:35 p.m. </em>
</p><p>Morgan💙: anyone awake?</p><p>Elliebug: me</p><p>SlimJim: ^</p><p>Garcia: ^</p><p>Nickelodeon: ^</p><p>JJ: ^</p><p>Hotch: ^</p><p>Garcia: we should make a separate chat called the ✨insomniac✨ bitches, since everyone else is out like a light 😂</p><p>Hotch: I'm down for it.</p><p>SlimJim: same, also I'm gonna add Tony</p><p>
  <strong>SlimJim added TonyDiNozzo to the chat</strong>
</p><p>TonyDiNozzo: :)</p><p>Garcia: awe my favorite white boy's fiance-</p><p>Garcia: when's the wedding &gt;:)</p><p>SlimJim: Penelope, please 🤦🏾‍♀️</p><p>Garcia: please I'm curious.</p><p>Hotch: @Garcia, chill out.</p><p>Elliebug: who's wanting to bet that Jimmy will wear a wedding dress?</p><p>Nickelodeon: ME</p><p>Garcia: oh yeah definitely-</p><p>TonyDiNozzo: well, princess, we could make it happen 😏</p><p>SlimJim: don't encourage it Tony!!</p><p>SpaghettiBish: please do it Jimmy!!</p><p>Dave: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP, GODDAMN!!!</p><p>Elliebug: damn-</p><p>Elliebug: alright-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bitch pls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Garcia, Torres and DiNozzo are ✨bored✨</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I abandoned this 😭✋🏼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>8:15 am </em>
</p><p>Nickelodeon: I'm tired asf</p><p>TonyDiNozzo: same wtf</p><p>Garcia: my brain cells said GOODBYE Penelope 😢</p><p>Elliebug: pls, Vance doesn't usually explain anything. Once we get a mission, we go.</p><p>Morgan💙: this bs ✨pisses✨ me off to no end, like we're not kindergarteners anymore 🙄</p><p>Nickelodeon: I stg this is bullshit </p><p>Morgan💙: amen ^</p><p>Elliebug: Jimmy fell asleep on Tim's lap, and he's smart 😭</p><p>Nickelodeon: ayo the smart ones rlly said: night bitches</p><p>Elliebug: 😭✋🏼</p><p>Garcia: 👏🏼😂😂</p><p>Hotch: you're not lying 😭✋🏼</p><p>Morgan💙: nah man, I need some ✨sleep✨</p><p>Nickelodeon: Jack and Gibbs dozing off, Jimmy out like a light, and Spencer hanging in there-</p><p>Morgan💙: bitch what-</p><p>Elliebug: its mainly the smartest ones like even they're bored ✋🏼😭</p><p>Nickelodeon: girl pls 😭😭😭</p><p>
  <em>10:15 am</em>
</p><p>TonyDiNozzo: did everyone have a good nap?</p><p>JethroGibbs: Strauss was talking everyone to sleep so who didn't?</p><p>SlimJim: I feel great now and idgaf 😭😭</p><p>SpaghettiBish: bruh I was in the bed 😌</p><p>Elliebug: ^</p><p>Hotch: I slept fine lmao</p><p>JJ: ^</p><p>SlimJim: great :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>